Les gens changes
by izza-x23
Summary: Mariah va au Japon pour voir Ray.Elle le surprend dans une curieuse de situation. MariahxRay MariahxKai
1. Ray

Par une nuit été,

Mariah était au Japon toute seule pour la première fois, son frère Lee l'avait laisser partir afin qu'elle fasse une surprise à son amour de toujours, Ray. Il savait qu'elle était présentement une jeune femme de 18 ans, sa mission de gardien était fini, il pouvait la laisser voler de ses propres ailes. Mariah marchait donc dans les rues de Bakuten (ville où vivent les bladebreaker) afin de lui annoncé qu'elle pouvait désormais vivre ensemble comme elle et Ray l'avaient souhaité. Cela faisait des années que lors que le chinois venait la visité, il la demandait de l'accompagné au Japon mais a chaque fois elle déclinait l'offre sachant que de toute façons son frère refuserait de la laisser partir. Et à chaque fois Ray lui disait qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle pourrait venir n'importe quand au Japon car elle était tout pour lui et qu'il n'aimerait qu'elle juste qu'à la mort. Mariah aimait énormément Ray, ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Il était le seul garçon à qui elle s'était donnée, elle savait qu'il était ''the one'' donc le soir de ses 16 ans lorsque Ray était venu lui souhaité bonne nuit elle n'avait pas tenté de l'arrêté car après tout elle et lui s'était pour la vie.

Alors maintenant, elle marchait en chantant vers lui son appartement. Elle était devant sa porte d'un coup elle eu le trac et si Ray avait changé d'idée… Elle fit rapidement partir cette idée de son esprit et frappa à la porte.

Ce fut Salima, en sueur, couvert d'un simple drap qui ouvrit la porte. Ray, tenant un oreiller s'avançant vers elle lui disait de revenir car juste avec Mathilda et Ming Ming c'était moins drôle. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Quand Ray la reconnu devant la porte, il ne rien… Les deux chinois se regardaient durant quel que secondes qui paru des dizaines de milliers années. IL voulu dire quel que chose mais Mariah lui dit quel ne voulais même pas savoir.

Elle courrait dans la rue sans vraiment savoir ou elle allait, lors qu'une voiture faillit la heurter.

Le conducteur sortie de la voiture en criant : Sa va pas la tête courir comme ça!!! Mariah c'est toi !??!

Mariah pleurait dans les bras du grand male. Elle essaya de lui expliqué mais elle ne réussi pas. L'homme lui demanda donc si elle avait un endroit où dormir. Elle dit non de la tête. Il lui dit donc que si elle voulait, elle pouvait venir dormir chez lui. Elle monta dans la voiture. Le trajet était silencieux. Mariah qui regardait dehors lui dit : merci Kai, merci parce que je ne savais pas ou aller. Kai lui répondit, de rien ces bien normal.

Pour ceux qui ne l'avait pas remarqué sa va être une histoire Kaixmariah

il y aura aussi MariamxRay J'espère que vous aller aimé comment pls

cliké en dessous et laissé un message ^^


	2. Kai

Deux jours plus tard le soir

Cela faisait deux jours que Mariah était chez Kai et elle avait finalement pleuré la dernière larme de son corps. Les images de la scène tournaient encore dans sa tête. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Ray lui avait fait ça à elle. La jeune femme avait une confiance énorme envers son amour d'enfance. Mais maintenant… maintenant elle ne savait plus quoi penser, est ce qu'il était un coureur de jupons? Est-ce qu'il l'aimait toujours? Est-ce que c'étais juste parce qu'il se sentait seul? Après tout il n'est qu'homme et un homme à des besoins…

Elle fut titré de sa rêverie par Kai qui cognait à sa porte sûrement pour lui amené a mangé.

Kai était là pour lui apporté a manger...Un spaghetti bolognaise parsemé de fromage voila ce qu'il lui avait préparé. Entre nous Kai n'était pas le meilleur cuisinier. Comme toute personne qui vit tout seul depuis l'âge de 14 ans, il savait faire des toasts, des spaghettis et finalement des œufs et du bacon. Donc depuis ces deux jours c'est les seules choses que Mariah mangeais.

``Je suis désolé dit le russe, en déposant le plateau de nourriture sur le lit, mais c'est une des seules choses que je sais faire ``. ``Je ne comprends pas comment tu fais pour manger ça chaque jour, lui répondit Mariah``. `` D'habitude, lui riposta je mange chez Tyson, Hilary prépare de la nourriture et on mange tous sur la table. En même tant, je lis, Kenny lui travaille sur son ordi, Ray lui … ``

Le simple fait d'avoir nommé le nom de Ray, remis de la tristesse sur le joli visage de l'asiatique. Kai s'excusa aussi tôt mais le mal était déjà fait. Pour ce racheté, il décida d'oublier le spaghetti et il invita Mariah au restaurant.

Kai étais un garçon habituellement silencieux, le silence ne le dérangeais pas mais là cela faisait une bonne vingtaine que personne ne parlait. Il essayait de coupé son poulet tandis que Mariah jouait dans son assiette. Comme dit l'expression le silence crie la vérité(1). Et là, le silence criait pathétique et démoralisant … Il n'avait rien à lui dire et elle non plus.

Pour brisé le silence, Kai commença à parler de la seul chose qu'il avait en commun et qu'il ne lui rappellerait pas Ray. ``Alors … quel colorant à cheveux utilise-tu ???`` ``Pardon, lui répondit Mariah. `` ``Alors quel colorant à cheveux utilise-tu ???, lui répéta Kai, moi c'est l'oréal.`` `` Moi aussi , mais j'ai toujours voulu te posé une question, tes yeux son de quel couleur au naturel…

La conversation était lancée. Malgré les apparences, Il avait beaucoup en commun, vielles habitudes, animal préféré (le chat) et même musique préféré. Lors qu'il sorti du restaurent, il faisait noir. Ils s'apprêtaient à rentré dans la voiture lorsque des paparazzis les perçus. Le couple russe/chinois fut bombardé de flash et de questions venant de partout.

Kai, Mariah, sourirez !

Depuis quand sortez vous ensemble?

Ray approuve t'il cette relation ?

Mariah des commentaires?

Mariah ne leurs répond pas, dit Kai, il attend que ça.

Une fois rentré dans l'automobile, Kai démarra rapidement. "Whoa-ohhhhhhhhhh, c'était quoi ça, S'écria Mariah, j'ai jamais vus ça! Demain je suis sûre qu'on va êtres dans les magazines.''

'' hn, soit pas trop excité, ils vont inventés des histoires, ils vont sûrement dire qu'on sort ensemble et si tout le monde les crois ils ne vont plus jamais nous lâchés, en tout qu'à on est déjà arrivé''

Il se souhait simultanément Bonne nuit. Souriant intérieurement, du fait que tout le monde crois qu'ils sortent ensemble. Ils partir chacun dans leur chambre.

**Ray POV**

Ray se sentait mal depuis c'est deux jours, il n'arrêtait pas de se demandé pourquoi Mariah était là. Il l'aimait Énormément… beaucoup… Un peu … Une chose était sur c'est qu'il voulait arranger les choses.

**Normal POV**

''Les garçons viennent voir ce que j'ai, s'écria Hilary`` tout essoufflé d'avoir couru du dépanneur jusqu'au dojo. Le magasin qu'elle tenait en main avait pour couverture Kai et Mariah avec pour grand titre '' Karaih (Kai+ Mariah) le nouveau couple de l'heure''. '' Alors, c'était ça que faisait Kai, je me demandais où il était, dit Tyson'' Ray lui n'arrivait pas à y croire, il décida donc d'aller régler les choses une fois pour tout.

Ray frappait comme un malade à la porte de la Maison de Kai. Lors que Kai ouvrit finalement la porte quel fut sa surprise de réservoir le point de Ray sur le visage. '' Ou est-elle, veut voir Mariah!, beugla Ray. ''

Prochain chapitre la confrontation. Bataille entre Kay et Ray

J'espère que vous aimez n'oubliez pas de laisser des commentaires

Kariah rock hahahahaha ils aiment tout les deux les chats

The quiet scares me 'cause it screams the truth – chanson sober de pink


	3. Mariah

Kai était dans le salon, il avait un œil au beurre noir ; Mariah et Ray étais dans la cuisine, ils se ''parlaient'' bruyamment. Après que Ray lui avait infligé un coup, Mariah était tout de suite sorti de sa chambre empêchant le russe de remettre le coup à l'asiatique. De loin, Kai pouvait entendre des insultes, Il n'avait pu imaginer que Mariah avait un vocabulaire si varié, Tala serait jaloux. CRAK!!!!! Un objet avait été laissé. Tout en espérant que l'objet lancé n'était de grande valeur Kai se dirigea vers la cuisine. La cuisine ressemblait à in champs de bataille Rai d'un coté Mariah de l'autre. Des chaises étaient renversées, des morceaux des vitres jonçaient le sol. Ray tenait Mariah par le bras, il allait la gifler. Kai était trop loin pour l'arrêté. Slap !!!! Mariah avait la joue rouge. Tout comme la première fois que Ray lui avait brisée, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. ''C'est comme ça que tu me prouve que tu l'aimes, hurla Mariah merci, mais non merci Ray, je veux que tu pars maintenant '' ''Je ne vais pas te laisser seule avec se… avec se RUSSE, tu sais qui est son grand-père!'' ''Ray, elle à dit de dégagé, je te donne 30 secondes, si tu es encore devant moi avant quand j'ai fini de compté je te jure que je te pète la gueule, dit Kai, en serrant les poings''

Ray sortie sans un mot, juste à vous le visage de Kai, il savait que s'il restait là, Kai allait le détruire. Quand Ray claqua là porte en partant Mariah se précipita dans les bras de Kai. Elle pleurait abondamment, ''Plus jamais… Plus jamais je ne retomberais en amour dit la femme à la chevelure rose, Les hommes sont tous pareils, ils sont menteurs, violents, jaloux … et…et tout plein d'autres mauvaises choses.'' Kai ne savait pas quoi dire. C'était la première fois qu'une fille pleurait dans ses bras. À l'abbaye on l'avait préparé à tout sauf à ÇA. Il lui dit donc la première chose qui lui vins à l'esprit : '' Les femmes aussi sont comme ça, certaines volent même, personne n'est parfait, il ne faut pas accuser tout les hommes pour les erreurs d'un seul.''

Sur ces mots, Mariah leva la tête. Leurs deux visages étaient tout près de l'un de l'autre. Sans qu'ils se rendent compte ils s'embrassaient passionnément. Kai la pris dans ses bras, tout en essayent de continué de l'embrasser et l'amena dans sa chambre.

Merci à Regan-Rider

Pour ses review

Et oui je suis une fan de Pink, j'écoutais de la musique quand j'écrivais le chapitre 2 et ça ma inspiré.

Je ne sais pas comment vous imaginez la maison de Kai, Mais moi je la vois à deux étages… avec du bois un peu partout, sa chambre à lui est au raie de chaussé et Mariah est au deuxième étages.

En tout qu'à n'oublié pas de laissé des commentaires


	4. les situations changes

Quand Mariah se réveilla, il devait être 5 heures de l'après-midi. Elle avait eu une journée bien remplie, la crise de Ray, les baisers de Kay. Une journée remplie de haut et de bas. Mais elle ne savait pas c'étais que la journée n'étais pas encore fini. Lors qu'elle ouvra les yeux, elle était toute seule dans le lit de Kai. Il y avait une simple note disant: parti affaire importante.

Kai n'arrivait pas à le croire. Quelques heures après que Ray était parti, il avait reçu un coup de téléphone de l'immigration. Kai n'avait jamais vraiment eu un passeport officiel, son grand- père avait fait payer certaines personnes haut placé, afin qu'il puisse faire des tournois, cela faisait dès des années que Kai vivait et travaillait au Japon. Personne ne lui avait demandé de justifier ses papiers. Et là il lui demandait de venir d'urgence.

Au building de l'immigration, On dit à au russe que quelqu'un avait envoyiez une plaide pour dire qu'il travaillait sans permis. Toute suite Kai pensa à Ray qui savait cela à part lui, la seule personne chez les bladeblaker avec qui il avait eu une vraie conversation.

On lui dit aussi qu'il avait 12 heures pour avoir ces papiers en ordre ou il serait expatrié.

Court chapitre je sais … le prochain c'est le dernier chapitre

Merci pour ceux qui lise

IZZAX23


	5. Fin

Quand Kai rentra chez lui Mariam n'était plus chez lui. Par contre des agents du gouvernement étaient là. Ils perquisitionnaient ses affaires. Jamais il n'avait été aussi énervé. Personne n'avait le droit de touché à ses affaires sans sa permission. Il en avait marre de tout le monde. Il s'approchait dangereusement d'un agent et le souleva, le plaqua contre le mur. '' Pourquoi touché vous a MES affaires!, s'écria Kai, rouge de rage. '' '' On a reçu l'ordre de perquisitionné la maison, dit l'homme avec peur, vous n'avez pas le droit de prendre quoique se soit qui si trouve juste qu'à nouvelle ordre la… la …. Maison appartient à l'état.''

Il restait moins d'une heure avant l'heure limite, Kai n'avait toujours pas eu ses papiers. C'était l'heure de faire L'appel. L'appel à Voltaire, son grand père, ils ne se parlaient pas depuis des années. Voltaire était maintenant en prison, jamais Kai n'était allé le visiter le vieil homme, trop de mauvais souvenirs existaient entre les deux hommes, mais là il n'avait plus de choix. Kai prit le téléphone et appela son grand père.

Quand il eu enfin son grand –père au téléphone, le détenu ne fit que le rire au nez. ''Ha haha, tu veux mon aide, ha haha. Toi tu veux de mon aide. Tu peux rêver Kai, j'ai fais de toi un champion et en échange toi Kai Hiwatari, mon propre petit fils, tu m'as trahis si ce n'était pas de toi, je ne serais pas en prison. Alors tu peux rêver, comme dit serait personne ici en prison je t'aiderais quand les gardes danserons sur les barreaux. Je n'ai pas juste ça à faire, Kai je te souhaite un bon retour en Russie'' sur ces mots Voltaire raccrocha. Dehors, des policiers étaient déjà devant la porte de sa maison vide. Sa conversation avait du duré plus longtemps que prévus.

Le manoir, place poussiéreuse dans la quelle Kai avait fait une partie de son enfance. Juste poussé la porte d'entré donnais à Kai de la chair de poule, tant horreur s'était déroulé dans cette maison. Personne n'avait vécu dans ceux logement depuis longtemps, ça se voyait, ça se sentait, ça se touchait. Les murs et les meubles étaient sales et il avait une odeur nauséabonde dû au fait qu'elle n'avait pas été airé. Kai sortit son balai et commença le travaille de nettoyage.

Une semaine était passée la résidence commençait à paraitre propre. Kai avait tant travaillé cette semaine qu'il n'avait pas réalisé le grand vide qui régnait dans son cœur. Mariah n'avait vécu que quelques jours dans sa maison, mais elle avait eu assez impact sur lui pour qu'elle lui manque. Il décida donc de faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait. Il appela la chinoise pour savoir comment elle allait.

Mariah allai bien elle vivait chez Hilary. Elle était surprise que à une heure du matin son téléphone sonna (Kai se fiche du décalage horaire). Elle et lui eu une grande conversation. Kai lui expliqua pourquoi il était partie. Elle eu du mal à croire son histoire mais eu a si résoudre après tout comme il lui avait dit elle pouvait aller vérifier les faits.

Il était rendu 7 heures, Kai n'avait autant parlé, Mariah non plus, Ils commençaient tout deux à bailler au téléphone.

'' Je crois que je vais partir dormir, dit Mariah, quelque chose d'autre à me dire. '' ''Tu me manque, dit Kai très rapidement.'' Ces mots étaient sortis tout seul de sa bouche et Kai le pensait vraiment. ''Je voudrais que tu viennes vivre avec moi, rajouta t'il.'' ''Pourquoi pas il y a 1 mois j'aurais dit non, mais les gens changes.''

**Fin**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé **


End file.
